


Obsession

by ImmortalBeing



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: After end of x2, Def angst, M/M, Vauge character death, sad kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 20:33:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15227343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmortalBeing/pseuds/ImmortalBeing
Summary: Izaya is obsessed with Shizuo, unhealthily so.





	Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, have a drrr thing i wrote almost 7 months ago just because things popped in my head. 
> 
> You ever just write because theres a thought in your head and it goes unexpected places? That's what this is

You ever realize that you’re so obsessed with someone that it isn’t healthy, that no matter what the reason or how you phrase or fabricate that reason all it will end in is pain for either you , the object of your obsession or both? 

That was how Izaya was with Shizuo. He was obsessed with him. From the moment he heard of ‘Shizu-chan’ and the incredible, monstrous strength this person possessed he was hooked. He had to find out more. But even he couldn’t have predicted it would turn out like this. An obsession so strong that even after years he couldn’t resist the pull of it. 

He had to find out more, to learn what made him tick, to figure out how he reacts to things and why, to be able to change those reactions, to be able to make him feel better or worse, to be included in everything that happens, every detail, to just know what there was to know about Shizuo Hewajima. 

He knew, he knew it wasn’t healthy but he couldn’t stop, couldn’t even explain what had started – or continued -the obsession in the first place. Depending on who you asked you would get different answers: 

“It’s love! Iza-Iza and Shizu-chan’s hate is just a mask for their love!” 

“Rivalry.” 

“They’re both lonely, is all.” 

“I have to prove he’s a monster to protect my precious humans.” 

“That, or I have to kill him. Whichever come’s first~” 

“Why? Shizu-chan and I hate each other after all~” 

Even Izaya himself would give different reasons. Truth was, even he didn’t know why he was so obsessed with Shizuo. It wasn’t like the blonde always found him by accident. Izaya was smart enough to stay away from his usual haunts if he really needed to but most of the time he _wanted_ to be found by him. 

It was an unhealthy obsession through and through. 

Even to the end. 

Even _after_ the end. 

Even when all was said and done and he was out of Ikebukuro, out of Shinjuku even, Shizuo didn’t leave his mind. Ptsd and a pair of barely useable legs refused to let him forget about the beast even when he wanted to want nothing to do with him. 

He had known, had known from the first time he had seen Shizuo that it wouldn’t end well but he had never expected the end to not be the end. 

It wasn’t supposed to end like this. 

It was supposed to end with one or both of them dead. 

Not like this. 

Not like this at all. 

But who was to say that his predicted ending couldn’t still happen? 

He wasn’t so broken that he couldn’t make it happen. 

Or maybe he was broken enough to do just that.


End file.
